Just A Big Teddy Bear
by Cedek18
Summary: In the darkness of the bathroom, Peridot gets a gift from Steven and the gift reminds her of a friend. Peridot becomes heartbroken, and is in the dire need of comfort. This story contains fluff and heartbreak. You have been warned.
1. Just A Big Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

Just so you guys know, this is my first story. Critiques are welcomed:)

 **Disclaimer-**

I do not own Steven Universe. And in this story, Peridot is basically a young gem. Enjoy!

 **Just A Big Teddy Bear**

The bathroom was a terrible base, she realized. The Steven came and went as he pleased, invading her lair, interrupting the silence daily. But it couldn't be helped, she knew what the organic being needed.

She thought it was disgusting.

She tightened her makeshift blanket around her tighter, the fallen shower curtain giving her a little sense of comfort. She was cold, sitting in the dark corner of the bathroom with her boot in her arms. She didn't like the dark, but couldn't remember how The Steven made the room light up. She jumped at the sound of a fist knocking on the door.

"Knock knock, Peridot!" Came a singsong voice from the other side of the bathroom door. Steven gave a little knock and didn't wait for the antisocial gem to answer, letting himself in. He turned the light on, making Peridot squint her eyes from the harsh light. Her blanket fell from her shoulders.

"Ouch!" She screeched.

"Oops, sorry!"

Peridot rubbed at her eyes from under her visor, her vision going in and out of focus. When she could finally see again, she noticed that the half gem was standing right in front of her. She adjusted her visor back in place and stared at the boy.

"What do you want?" She questioned unkindly. But the boy didn't seem phased by her tone.

"I got you something!" Peridot finally noticed that Steven had both of his hands behind his back, seemingly hiding her 'gift' with his body. "The gems brought me to the store because I did really well in our last battle! So when I saw this, I thought of you," Peridot had a faint green blush on her cheeks. "The gems said I could only pick one thing out… So instead of getting something for myself, I got this for you instead!" Steven took the item from behind his back and presented it to the gem curled up on the tile floor.

"What is that?" The small green gem had a skeptical look on her face. She was unimpressed, that much could be said. What in the name of Yellow Diamond could she do with _that_?

"It's a teddy bear!" Steven walked closer to Peridot, waiting for her to take it.

She didn't.

" _What_?" She frowned.

"Ya know, a stuffed animal that you could hug and play with! You could use it when you feel sad and stuff." He pushed the stuffed bear towards her again.

Peridot grabbed the bear from Steven's grasp and held it at arm's length, as if it would bite her. Its body was a light orange color, and it had dark but warm eyes. She felt tempted to hug it, like Steven had said, but she refrained from doing so.

"...Wow, _thanks_." She sat the bear beside her. "Is that all?"

"Umm... yes…" Steven went for the door, he had his hand on the knob when he turned to face Peridot. "Do want the light off?"

"NO!" She panicked, she cleared her throat, "I mean, please leave it on."

Steven raised an eyebrow, "Okay." He left, and shut the door behind him.

Peridot gave a sigh of relief, and hurriedly brought her blanket around her again. She brought her sight back to the gift that Steven had gotten her. He had called it a _teddy bear._ "What an odd name for something that has the word bear in it… Aren't bears supposed to be scary?" She lifted up the bear and stared it in the eyes. "You don't seem to be a terrifying beast…"

The bear didn't give her a response, only stared back at her. She scrutinized it with curious eyes, she flipped the bear over in her hands, attempting to see every part of it. "You don't do much, do you?" She gave a little laugh, "Look at me, I'm talking to an inanimate object. What has Earth done to me?" She said the last part solemnly. She put the bear that was almost the same size as her in her lap, and stroked its fur.

It was _so soft_.

"Hmm…" She brought the bear close to her face. She blushed as she rubbed her face against the bear. She squeezed it close to her body, it made her feel secure and safe. The bears coziness reminded her of someone… Someone that she hadn't seen since she landed on this miserable planet. Its fur was amazingly soft, it even smelt like cinnamon.

Just like _her_.

Peridot gave a little whimper into the bear's chest, attempting to smother the sound before someone heard her from outside the bathroom.

She pulled the bear away from herself, giving it a once over. If it was going to feel and smell like _her_ …

It was going to have to look like her too.

With that thought in mind, Peridot stood shakily on her feet and went for the door.

"Garnet, what are we going to do with her now?" Pearl questioned the leader. The crystal gems sat at the kitchen counter, with the exception of Steven who was digging through the pantry.

"Yeah Garnet, what are we gonna do with the little nerd?" Amethyst stuffed a pizza box in her mouth.

Steven took out a loaf of bread and a can of peanut butter from the pantry and placed them on the counter. "What do you mean? I thought she was going to stay with us."

Garnet moved from her chair by the counter and opted to sit on the couch instead. She adjusted her dark visor as she gave the other gems a calm and collected look. "It depends if she wants to stay." She looked towards the bathroom, "We can't force her to stay."

"What!? Garnet, you can't possibly be thinking that we can release her! She's a Homeworld gem-"

Pearl's rant was cut short when Amethyst elbowed her in the ribs. "Hey P…"

"What?" Amethyst pointed towards the bathroom door, and Pearl's gaze followed. "Oh…"

Peridot slowly exited the bathroom, with her new bear tucked in her arms. She left the bathroom door open in case she needed to make a quick escape, but still stood in the doorway.

"Hello Peridot." Garnet spoke with a kind tone, not wanting to scare the little gem away.

"Umm… Hi." Peridot said with a small voice, trying to hide the fact that she was scared out of her mind. _I shouldn't of come out here._ _I interrupted something… I just know it._ She shrunk in on herself a little.

Garnet took notice of the bear in Peridot's embrace, and gave a little smile. "I see what you wanted that bear for Steven."

Steven blushed, "Yeah…" He resumed in making his sandwich.

"Aww look! Peridork's got a wittle stuffy wuffy!" Amethyst teased.

If it was even possible, it seemed Peridot got even smaller. She started to turn around to run into the bathroom when Garnet's voice stopped her.

"Don't let Amethyst's teasing get to you Peridot. And Amethyst, leave her alone."

"Ugh fine."

Peridot slowly turned back around and started walking towards the fusion, who was still sitting on the couch. She stopped in front of Garnet and opened her mouth to speak, but her voice failed her.

"What is it Peridot?" This was odd, Peridot normally never came out of the bathroom unless they were going to work on the drill. But they weren't going to work on it today, Garnet herself was the one who had told the small gem so. Peridot looked nervous too, what was wrong?

"I um…" Peridot looked up at Garnet and then quickly moved her eyes to the floor. "I would- I would like to know where the markers are…" Peridot looked back up a Garnet, "Please!" She added as an afterthought.

Garnet gave another smile, "They're right behind you."

Peridot turned around, noticing that the fusion was right. The markers were laid out on the coffee table, how she missed them she'll never know. _Nerves_ , she thought. "Thank you." Peridot sat herself on the floor facing the table. She once again sat the bear in her lap, and scanned the contents of the table.

"Blue, no… yellow, no… pink, no… Red!" She plucked the red shaded marker from the table and went to work.

Garnet didn't want to interrupt the small gem at work, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She placed a gentle hand on the green gems shoulder, making Peridot turn her head and face her. "Peridot, what are you doing?"

"I am simply modifying this so called 'teddy bear'." Peridot was almost done with her little project, so she quickly turned back around to do the finishing touches. "Excuse me."

When Peridot put the cap back on the marker and set it back on the table, she went to stand up but stopped when she felt two hands grab her underarms. "Nyeh!" She squeaked in surprise. She was lifted and set onto the fusions surprisingly warm lap.

"Let me see." Garnet's tone was soft and gentle. The fusion had seen a vision about Peridot. And a lot of them involved going back into the bathroom and crying.

She didn't want the small gem to cry her heart out alone. If she had to admit it, she had gotten a little attached to the small gem. She thought of her as a daughter, and when she saw Peridot's path her maternal instincts had kicked in, forcing her to scoop the petite gem up in her embrace. And she had an idea of why she would be crying.

"Put me down!" The little gem thrashed about in Garnet's arms, but the fusion would not let go. She kicked and squirmed and made little threats, but Garnet didn't seem to care.

She soon tired herself out.

Peridot relaxed in the fusions lap, actually finding comfort in the embrace. She turned her body so she was facing Garnet, and buried her face in her chest. "I'm sorry…" She sighed.

Garnet's hold on the small gem tightened a little, but she didn't constrict her. "It's okay."

The other gems froze at the kitchen counter, surprise and confusion on their faces. Steven's sandwich fell onto his plate, splattering jelly onto his shirt.

"Ah man!" Steven ran up the stairs into his room, intending to get rid of the fresh stain his sandwich gave him. The other two gems didn't notice him leave, too busy with the situation that was unraveling in front of them.

"Now let me see it, please."

Peridot's grip on her bear tightened, it was squished between Garnet and herself. She looked up at Garnet's visor covered eyes, trying to see any malice or anger in them. But the visor hid her expression. Garnet, sensing this, took her visor off, showing Peridot her calm eyes.

"Okay…" Peridot reluctantly grabbed at her stuffed animal and pulled it out from in between them. She held it out for Garnet to grab.

Removing one hand from around Peridot, she grasped the bear and smiled a sad smile. She looked the bear up and down. Now she knew why in her future vision she saw her little Peridot crying.

The little gem hand drawn a couple of red stripes on the orange bear.

"Oh Peridot…" She gave the bear back to the patient gem. "Why didn't you say something?"

Peridot looked at the bear with a sad expression on her face, trying to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "I thought- I thought you wouldn't care…" Her voice started to waver.

Pearl, having heard the small gems' distressed voice, knew that some comforting was in order. She hurriedly stood up from her seat at the counter and ran for the couch. She took a seat right next to Garnet, making the gem sitting in her leader's lap turn her attention to her. Pearl put a loving hand in the small gems hair.

"Of course we would!"

Peridot hid her face, "Well, you guys can be so mean…"

"Peridot." Garnet's voice never lost its softness, "Most of the time that's just Amethyst teasing you…Do you know what teasing is?" Garnet shot a hard look at the purple gem who sat by the counter.

"No…" Her small voice sounded so broken, it made both Pearl's and Garnet's hearts ache.

"Teasing is not intended to cause you any harm. Amethyst can just be too much sometimes." Pearl cooed, still running her fingers in Peridot's silky blonde hair.

"But back to the problem at hand," Garnet addressed. "You still should've told us. We are your friends now… Aren't we?" Garnet wrapped her free arm around Peridot again, hoping to comfort her.

"Yes…" She sniffled. "I-I ju-just mis-s her so-o mu-ch." Her voice was smothered by the freshly drawn on bear. But even without seeing the small gems face, they could still tell how heartbroken she was.

Garnet and Pearl sighed, Pearl exchanged a sad look with Garnet before speaking softly to Peridot. "I'm sure she misses you too…"

At that point, Peridot looked up. Her visor was crooked and her cheeks were stained with tears, she looked so _broken_. So distraught, that a simple hug just wouldn't do.

"Oh Peri…" Pearl whispered. She brought her hand up to her glowing gem and pulled out a tissue. The pale gem took the visor off of Peridot and wiped her still falling tears away.

"I'll be right back." Pearl set Peridot's visor on the coffee table and quickly got off the couch and made haste to get to Steven's bedroom.

"How are you feeling Peridot?" Garnet's right hand made soothing circles on the small gem's back.

"Terrible…"

Pearl swiftly returned to the duo on the couch with a blanket in hand. She softly wrapped it around Peridot and sat back down on the couch.

"You'll see her soon."

 **Author's Notes:**

I hope we'll see her soon! Hey! I never mentioned the person that Peridot is missing! If you can tell me who it is I will give you a cookie:)


	2. Note

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry guys, this not a chapter! I just wanted everyone to know- that if you liked this story and want to see more of it- Then I have a sequel out! It's titled "Sad Song" and it's a multi-chapter story that's ongoing!

 **Short summary of Sad Song:**

Peridot gets a hold of Jasper, but can she convince her to stay as she hides her in the safety of the bathroom? And the small gem has another problem on her hand besides the cluster, and is too stubborn to ask for the help she needs. Maybe a friend could help fix all of her problems... or just make it worse.

Anyway- thank you all for the follows, favs, and reviews! Hope to hear from you guys soon!:)


End file.
